Bakugan Tri-Threat
by LegionZero
Summary: When Spectra seeks revenge against Dan and builds a dimensional transporter to get a much weaker Dan, It glitches and transports a group of humans from our world to the world of the brawlers, what happens when three different dimensions collide, read to find out.


**Chapter 1: The Disappearing**

**LegionZero: Alright now that I have found Zero we can actually begin the first chapter of this fic.**

**Zero: So, what is it about?**

**LegionZero: You'll see, now if you don't mind can you say the disclaimer?**

**Zero: Disclaimer?**

**LegionZero: *Gives Zero a card with disclaimer on the back***

**Zero: LegionZero does not own Bakugan or Cardfight Vanguard.**

**LegionZero: However I do own Zero.**

**LegionZero: Also i doubt i will reference vanguard after this chapter**

In the distant future, in a parallel dimension.

"Master Spectra, the machine is complete" a boy with blue hair and orange jacket with black shoulder pads and yellow fur with a black shirt beneath and black trousers with white patterns said.

The man he addressed as 'master Spectra' simply smirked then said "Well done Gus we can finally get revenge on the brawlers, now bring Dan Kuso to the field" Spectra said as he quickly disappeared.

On Earth, it was a normal Monday and the start of a busy week for a certain black haired teen who at the moment was on his way to his job at All Games. "Well on to another week of the same boring routine, sometimes I wish something crazy would happen like I end up in a battle royal against Masquerade, Marduck and Spectra, or I'm challenged by a reversed cardfighter, or something that is an endless cycle". Passing by the street Zero could see Mhv, Banes, Breegs and finally a small shop with a green board reading, All Games. "Hey Zero, could you have a look at my bakugan!" "Hey Zero, can we brawl!" "Hey Zero, I challenge you to a cardfight!" The second Zero walked in he was quickly noticed by a group of children who were regularly there to give tips or get challenged to cardfights or brawls. After beating the final kid Zero went to the till to start working. "They really do look up to you, you know" a short man wearing a white shirt and black trousers, who Zero recognised as James, his boss told him. "Yeah, I know" Zero briefly replied getting on with work as the first customer arrived. A few hours later " Personally I think you should keep siege in and have swap robotallian for mantris, only if you have its marionette ability, as it allows you to manipulate the battle and will work well with your command cards" Zero had advised a young darkus brawler. At the end of Zero's shift "That is two pound fifty, ok?" Zero asked a boy who was buying a booster pack. "You, who's the strongest here" a boy with black hair with a few streaks of red, a purple shirt and green pants asked Zero and was quickly overheard by the darkus brawler Zero had helped. Being overheard by other all saying something along the lines of "Zero is the strongest here". "All right then, my names is Adams Dawnson and I challenge you Zero, to a brawl". "Sorry but I'm working, so I can't accept" Zero quickly rejected disappointing the children, "Actually your shift ended five minutes ago" James corrected. "Never mind then I accept your challenge Adams". Moving over to one of the many tables for brawling in the store Zero and Adams started their match. "Gate card set" both of the brawlers said. As decided by a game of rock, paper, scissors Adams went first and threw a pyrus siege landing on Zero's gate card. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, appear robotallian" Zero said to make it more like the show which got a few smiles and giggles out of the large crowd. Picking up on this James did an impression of the baku-pod "Darkus robotallian enters battle at 300gs Pyrus Siege at 360gs advantage Siege". "Ability activate, Fire Sword" Adams said. "Pyrus Siege gains 100gs, no further data available" James said still acting like a baku-pod. "Gate card open, Final Judgment" Zero said smirking. "Massive power level decrease detected, Pyrus Siege at 000gs advantage robotalian. "robotallian, strike!" Zero said. "Damn if I had not overshot" Adams cursed. "Gate card set, bakugan brawl Darkus mantris, stand" Zero said ready. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Pyrus dragonoid" Adams said landing on his gate card. _Ok dragonoid, question is, is that his ace, I think the best course of action will be too.._ Zero thought as he said "Gate card set, Bakugan Brawl, Appear Darkus Laserman" landing on the new gate card on the other side of the dragonoid. "Well played" Adams admitted. "Bakugan brawl Let's crush them Viper Helios" He said as he landed on the card with mantris. "Helios..." James started."Ability card activate, Marionette, take helios to Laserman, then gate card open, Jokers Wild" Zero cut in getting the second point. "Wow, clever play" Adams, again modestly admitted. "Thanks, however you have only your dragonoid to use, while my robotallian and Laserman remain" "Bakugan, Brawl Rise Darkus Laserman" Zero added "Laserman enters battle at 370gs, Pyrus Dragonoid is at 350gs, advantage Laserman" James added on. "Ability card activate Darkus Gravity" "Ability card activate Fire Wall" Adams quickly countered with. "Pyrus Dragonoid increase to 400gs Laserman decrease to 320gs, advantage dragonoid" _Not for long_ Zero thought "Ability card activate, Spiced Slayer!" "Pyrus Dragonoid decrease to 300gs, Laserman increase to 420gs, advantage Laserman" James said. "Well crap I don't have Dragonoid's other abilities, looks like you win" Adams stated defeated. "Well played" Zero said extending his hand. "Thanks, you too, I have a feeling we might meet again" Adams said shaking Zero's hand. After that brawl, Zero headed home thinking about the brawl, _you know, I have not had a match quite like that since the orphanage_ Zero thought to himself. As soon as he got home he put some instant noodles in the microwave and turned on his computer. For an hour he watched some anime, then turned it off and fell asleep.

-In the distant future

"Gus, what is the status of our _package?_" Spectra asked. "It should be on its way any second now master Spectra" Gus answered briefly.

**LegionZero: First chapter done, guys sorry if I get a few details wrong about the game, as I have not played it, due to no one I know playing it and bakugan dimensions was shut down before I learnt about it, also I'm getting my base G levels from the bakugan wiki, as well as ability card and gate card effects, so I apologise if I get details wrong. Please review people, I would love to know where I'm doing well and where I need to improve.**


End file.
